


On The Edge

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it had to end; sooner or later they had to return to the real world and pick up the pieces of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

**   
**

She knew it had to end; sooner or later they had to return to the real world and pick up the pieces of their lives.

But for now they had this.

Trapped in the endless desert, forced to wait while their fates were decided somewhere else, surrounded by the dead--friend and foe alike--there wasn't anything they could do to avoid completely losing their minds.

She was the first one to fall: the nightmares, the angry whispers in the empty silence, the afterimages of a fight won and lost at the same time. Everywhere she looked she would see his face, she would hear his voice. It was driving her insane.

It had been Renji the one to take matters into his hands after her last breakdown, Unohana-taichou and Orihime could not heal her soul and Byakuya didn't know how. Renji did. A whispered word to Ichigo, a slight nod and the two of them took Rukia and guided her to one of the few standing rooms.

She had not known what they were going to do at the time, had not imagined they knew her feelings and her desires. She would have never asked for it, feeling happy with just being with them, but they gave it to her anyway.

She had looked at them confused, their words resonating hollowly in her mind without lending meaning to the sounds until Renji pulled her up and against his body, encircling her tightly with his strong arms. Ichigo approached her from behind, his hard body pressed against her back.

The dam holding all her emotions broke then, her entire body shaking and trembling, tears rolling down her face. Their first kiss tasted of sorrow and guilt, her tears shared between the three of them, cleansed by them.

They undressed slowly, worshiping her body with hands and lips, making her feel cherished for the first time in her life. She gave herself to them between tears of despair and happiness, feeling how they anchored her to reality with each caress and thrust. She loved them for it more than she already did for everything they had previously done for her.

When it was over she didn't want to return to the rest of the group, fearing she would never have that again.

But they came back--every time one of them came close to the brink the other two would pull them back, in that place, that floating world where nothing but their bodies and their pleasure existed.

Rukia knew it would be over, sooner or later the door to the real world would open and they would be forced to join the battle or the restoration. And in that moment everything they had built together would probably be destroyed.

But for now they had this, and it was enough.

It had to be.

…


End file.
